


Thanks, Bokuto

by Skye_UwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, Bokuto being a bro, Bokuto trying to hook up his friends, Chatting & Messaging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No proofreading, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Yamaguchi being great with makeup, Yams has a boyfriend, a bit ooc ig, kuro's point of view, them being a bit nervous, they also wear matching dresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Bokuto arranged a date for his best friend and it went quite well, now it just has to work out, am I right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), background Bokuaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Blind dates are exciting

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read through it, and it was pretty late when I wrote that. Also, I'm sorry if they are a bit OOC. And English isn't my first language so sorry if some words don't exist/ make sense. That's basically all for the beginning, hope y'all have fun

I sat at the table in the small restaurant. Bo set me up for a blind date, we should only recognize each other on the red tie. 

I watched one person after the other enter the building. It was plenty of people since I waited for good 20 minutes now. I mean I was 15 minutes early anyways. But maybe he wouldn't come, maybe it was too risky for him, who knew. 

The bell rang again and a handsome man with a red tie came in. He looked slightly stressed out, searching through the restaurant. I started believing in god all of sudden, praying for him to be my date. 

He saw me and came over, his facial expression not changing at all. 

“Hello. Are you Kuroo san?” I nod, standing up, greeting him with a handshake, pulling his chair out. God, he was hot. His blond hair hung over his brows, his golden eyes shining like the only tressure I ever needed. He wore a sand-colored cardigan over a white shirt, the red tie contrasting it. 

“Call me Tetsuro tho,” I said as I sat down myself. “I'm Kei Tsukishima. Sorry I'm late.” “It's fine, don't worry. Bo told me you liked red wine so I ordered one for us.” “Thank you.” “May I ask why you're late?” “I worked on an essay and forgot the time.” “What do you study?” “contemporary history” “What are you planning on working later?” “In a museum.” “Oh, sounds... interesting.” “Are you studying at the moment?” “Nope, I got my degree in chemistry. Now I work as a Volleyball Association sports promoter.” He looked slightly impressed for just a second, then he went back to his uninterested look. 

The waiter came to our table, placing the menu in front of Kei. “May I bring you some water, sir?” he asked. He seemed nervous, his hands clenching around the tray. His name tag read 'Kindaichi'. He just nod. 

He read through the menu seeming so nervous, it was cute. 

“Do you already want to order?” The young man asked. Kei, again just nod. “I'll take the Grilled salted mackerel pike, please.” He wrinkled his nose just slightly before ordering drunken soba noodles. 

“Fish? You got to be kidding.” “Says you, Mr. Soba.” He started smiling. 

“Ther servant is nice, isn't he?” “He looks like a turnip. But whatever.” I grinned. “Being mean, huh?” “At least he doesn't look like a fucking bird.” He had a smug grin on his lips. “I can't tell if you're talking 'bout Bo or me, but anyway, Hey.” “You're attractive for a rooster.” “Quiet, salty.” “Sorry sorry.” he grinned. “It's fine. I like that side of you.” 

He seemed to eye me up. I tried to look my best, but my black suit and me brushing my hair down for a solid hour was nothing compared to his looks. The waiter placed the dishes on our table. “That was fast.” He pointed out. I just nod. 

Without talking, we finished our meal and exchanged a few sentences while drinking our wine bottle. 

“Are you here by car?” I asked as I paid. “No, I don't have one.” “Can I bring you home?” “Sure.” He gave me his address, going to my car next to me. 

Maybe to impress him, I already came with my Audi R8. We drove to his home in comfortable silence, and I really appreciated it. 

We arrived at an old apartment complex in desperate need of renovation. 

“Rooster head.” He spoke as he got out, “If you ever feel like going out with me again, call me.” He gave me a sheet of paper with his number on it. “I will. See you, Kei.” 

I waited until he entered the building, then drove off to the other side of the city to my own home.


	2. Textmessage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has to write Kei, but writing the first message is never easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is basically a chatfic, and has nearly only speech, but I kinda like it, so I hope y'all enjoy it too.

After showering, I immediately called Bokuto

“Tetsubro, how was your date?” he asked all excited, nervous even. “He's giving me a lot of oxytocin, dopamine, and serotonin.” He 'huhed' quietly. “I think I fell for him, love at first sight if you want to say so.” “Bro, that sound's great.” I hummed in agreement. 

“So... you goin on another date with him?” “I hope, he gave me his number at least.” “Then write to him, bro. Get yourself a man.” “Yeah, Brokuto, thanks for 'hooking us up'” “Everything for my favorite bro, bro.” “I'm hanging up, see you.” “See ya.” 

I tapped the number into my phone, typing a text. “Hey, it's Kuroo.” I deleted that text, I introduced myself as Tetsuro at the date. 

“Hey, it's Tetsuro.” That sounded weird. And 'Hey'? Wasn't that too bro like?

“Hello, it's me, Tetsuro.” It's me, Tetsuro? I sounded like a clown. And hello, that was some stuff Ushijima would say, but not me.

“Hi, it's Tetsu, your date.” But if he wouldn't remember I was his date, was he even worth it?

“Hi Kei, it's Tetsu.” That sounded okay, but a bit plain. I looked at the text again. “I really enjoyed the evening, wanna hang out again?” I added. Hang out? That's something friends do, not... what even are we.

“Hi Kei, it's Tetsu, I really enjoyed today, wanna go on another date?” Okay, that was decent. I hovered my finger over the send-key. After proofreading at least 5 times, I finally sent it. 

I went to bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until he answered my text. Roughly 20 minutes later, he sent a message. 

“I enjoyed it too, where do you want to go and when?” I thought. I genuinely didn't care, and I wanted him to have fun and not the other way round.

“Wherever you want. And basically all week after 6 pm.” 

“Okay, how about Wednesday at six-thirty?”

“Sounds great. You wanna go anywhere special?” 

“How about the park near my apartment. It has a great coffee shop.” 

“Sure. See you there.” 

“Goodbye, see you.” 

I put my phone on the nightstand being able to sleep fairly good. And I just knew, I had a grin on my face all the time.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date at the parc and the Karasuno coffee-shop, let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just introduced Kenma because I'm thinking of giving him an impact on understanding Tsukki's character in this story later. And it's always weird to me to just introduce a character for one scene.

I had to go to the office on Wednesday. I was overhyped, and all I did in there was nervously spinning around on my chair. 

“Kuroo.” the soft voice of my best friend Kenma spoke. “I left my PSP game at yours. Can you take me with you?” I grinned at him. “Sure. I can drive you home after, I have a date close to your house anyway.” He nod, looking over my shoulder. “You didn't do any work.” “I did, just... not on that file. 

Two hours after we drove to my house, slowly walking up the stairs. Kenma never has been a fan of running. His game laid on my bed. 

I changed into more casual clothing while my best friend waited for me. “We can leave.” He nod, holding onto my shirt while we left. 

Kenma's house was on the other side of the street from where Kei and I met. We got out of the car, Kei already stood at the entrance of the park, his eyes laying on me. He looked just as stunning as yesterday in a brownish shirt with blue skinnies. 

“Thanks for taking me.” Kenma got me out of my thoughts. “No problem. See you tomorrow.” He just nod, leaving in the other direction as me. 

I crossed the street to greet Kei. He smiled at me in response. 

“How was your day?” he asked, probably to ease the slightly awkward feeling that was at the beginning of every first or second meeting. “I could only think of you. Forgot all my work.” He turned his head away. “how was yours?” “We wrote two tests. And I had to finish 4 essays.” “So, hard?” He nod. 

If you looked at him, you could actually see it. He looked exhausted, a frown stretching over his face. 

“Who was that boy?” “Kenma? He is a co-worker of mine and my best friend. He left something at my house, so we came together. Why? Jealous?” “About you? Nope.” His frown was now replaced with a grin. 

He pulled me into a small coffee shop, the door opening with a jingle. We stepped to the wooden counter with dozens of cakes and little cute designed chalkboards with coffees. Apparently, it was possible to order to go, good to know. 

“Hey, Tsukishima.” A black-haired male said. Kei just nod at him. “Do you know him?” I asked. “Well, I work here after class.” “Impressive,” I said, as I suggested a bow. 

I looked at the man. He was quite built and had a friendly face. According to his tag, his name was Sawamura. Something about him made me mad. But I couldn't quite say what it was.

“Daichi, could I get a strawberry shortcake and an earl gray?” “And for me an apple pie and black coffee.” He nod. “Sit down anywhere, your order will be brought to your table soon.” He gave me a poisonous smile, making it obvious that he could stand me as much as I liked him. 

We sat down in the corner of the coffee-shop. The little armchairs were really comfortable and the pillows and blankets gave it a cottage home atmosphere. 

I felt Kei put his shin between mine. It smiled. That was the first real contact we had. I felt like a highschool boy again, secretly wanting to hold my boyfriend close. 

A waiter who definitely had mom-friend vibes put our orders on the table. “Suga, can I pay tomorrow?” “I can p...” he hit his leg against mine. “Oh, sure.” He gave us a smile before glaring me up and down. I stared back. He was honestly really beautiful. I would have flirted with him, but Kei, he definitely was worth not flirting with Suga.

Suga went back behind the counter, and Kei started laughing silently. “You don't stand a chance. He has Daichi.” “Don't worry, pretty boy. My eyes are only on you.” He smiled, stabbing the cake. 

When we finished, we left to walk around the park. The sun started to go down, leaving the park in pretty orange and red colors. 

Kei tugged on his shirt nervously. “Tetsu... would you go out with me again soon?” “Sure. Does Saturday work for you”? He nod. “Could we meet at yours? We can watch a movie or something.” “Yes, sounds cool. But my roommate could be there.” “I don't mind. Meeting your friends sounds fun.” 

We arrived at my car. “So, see you Saturday.” He smiled at me. “Fine.” he walked off and I got in my car, driving home as well.


	4. Tsukishima's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little date at Tsukki's house. And them being happy, nervous boys

I was really looking forward to Saturday. The day couldn't come early enough. And Bokuto hyping me up every day wasn't exactly helping. 

When the day finally arrived, I still had to wait all day. At 6 pm sharp I rang his bell.

A small boy, well, at least smaller than the both of us, opened the door. His green hair covered up his freckles. 

"Oh. You have to be Kuroo. Tsukki can't stop talking about you." I grinned. "You're his roommate?" "Yamaguchi Tadashi, yes. Tsukki is in his room. Second door left." I entered, got out of my shoes and coat, and opened the door to his room.

He sat on his bed, headphones on, watching Jurassic parc if I wasn't wrong. I decided to sneak up behind him, tapping his shoulder. 

He let out a loud huff, but aside from taking off his headphones, I got no reaction. 

"Was that really necessary?" I nodded, amusement showing on my face. "I'll get my revenge," he huffed under his breath. "Sure you will." He pushed his chair back and stood up. 

He then sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. I sat down. On his bed were three little dinosaur stuffies. He turned on the fairly big TV that was hanging across from his bed. "What do you want to watch?" "Want to finish Jurassic parc?" He searched through amazon, clicking on it.

20 minutes into the movie, he slid a bit closer, linking our hands. I looked at him surprised, while he looked... what was it? nervous? embarrassed? uncertain? I closed my fingers around his hand, pretending to watch the movie again. I never liked dinosaur movies, but I liked Kei, so it was fine. 

After another 30 minutes, he put his head on my shoulder. "Isn't that super uncomfy?" He shrugged. "Do... do you wanna lay down on my lap?" 

It was weird. I never have been one to be nervous when flirting. But it was different with him. I didn't want him to see me as a creep or something. 

He put his head onto my lap, letting go of my hand. "Thanks," he mumbled under his breath. "'t's fine." I started drawing small circles on his shoulder blades, making him sigh. It sounded fairly happy if I had to put it. 

We stayed like that until the movie was over. "So... if you're hungry... we can order something. If you don't want to wait, we also have lasagna from lunch. I know it's not anything special, but still..." "Did you make the lasagna?" He nodded, stretching. "Then lasagna." He got up, walking into the kitchen. I went right behind him. He got it out of the freezer, warming it up. 

It may sound weird, but that simple thing took all the nervousness of the evening from me. It made it seem so casual.

We sat in the dining room, and I was desperate for a conversation "That Yamaguchi boy calls you Tsukki?" He nodded. "Always did. We're childhood friends. And you talk like a grandpa." "I get that a lot." He grinned. Kei looked outside. "It's beginning to get dark. Do you want to stay the night?" I nod, a big smile spreading on my face. 

After we finished eating, we decided to get ready for bed, even tho we didn't plan on sleeping yet. He gave me one of his shirts, pointing at a door that was supposedly the bathroom door. I opened it. It was a fairly big bathroom. It had a bathtub, a shower, and a double sink. Next to that sink was a shelve with a lot of makeup.

When I finished I went back to Kei's room. He looked at me. His shirt was a bit too long. He tried to cover up that blush that crept onto his face by pretending to push up his glasses. 

I went over to him. "You're cute when you're all embarrassed," I whispered into his ear. "I'm not," he mumbled, his voice being just a bit higher than normal. Normally I would have said something along the lines 'I love you' but it was a bit early, wasn't it. "You're adorable." He turned his head to his side, but you could still see the small smile build on his face. 

When he changed as well -into a white, oversized shirt- we laid down in his bed. And then we talked for about three hours about everything and nothing. I was happy. Really happy.


	5. Karasuno date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Karasuno coffee for a date.

I woke up with Kei pressing his face against my chest. 

I rubbed his shoulder softly. It was at least 10 am, according to how the sunlight came into the room. 

He sat up, turning towards me with closed eyes. "You look pretty," I mumbled, caressing his cheek. He looked like a completely different person without glasses and his hair all disheveled.

"Can you hand me my glasses?" "Do you wear makeup or is it Yamaguchi's?" "I sometimes do. I'm not good at it tho, so mainly Tada's." He put on his glasses, looking at me again.

"Do you want to eat breakfast?" "Sure, in that coffee where you work?" He nodded. Then he got up and went to his wardrobe. 

"You have the strawberry dress?" "Yes, and the gothic moon dress. Tada bought them if I ever get someone to partner with." "We can partner." He nodded, taking out the pink and the black dress. "Which one d'you want?" "The moon dress." I smiled. "Suits you, Tsukki." He looked at the floor, a blush covering his cheeks. 

After we put on our dresses, I looked at Kei. My jaw nearly dropped. "Kei, I wanna marry you." His blush intensified. "You look good yourself." His voice was barely over a whisper. "Is Yamaguchi here?" Kei nodded. "Can we ask him to do our makeup?" He nodded again.

2 Minutes later we sat on the bathtub and Yamauchi stood in front of us. "So, how did you meet?" He asked while he started drawing all over Kei's face. "Bokuto." "Akaashi." we answered at the same time. "And are you dating?" I looked at Kei. "Are we?" He asked. "If you would like to, yes please." "Yes, Tada, we are." Yamaguchi had such a sincere smile on his face, it even made me happy. "Where are you going?" He asked as he sprayed fixing spray on Kei's face. "To the coffee Kei works at." "Karasuno?" Kei nodded as Tadashi came to me.

"Anything special?" I shook my head. He put eyeliner on my lids. "You're really pretty. Tsukki sure caught a model there." "Tadashi, you have your own boyfriend." "Gomen, Tsukki." Kei searched for my hand and interleaved our fingers. 

When we stood in front of the mirror, I saw that I had little stars drawn next to my liner, and Kei had little strawberries. "Thanks, Yamaguchi... can I call you Yams?" "Sure, go for it." "Tetsu. We need to leave." "See you, Yams." He smiled at me when we left. 

We went to the coffee pretty silent, our hands brushing against each other without ever entangling. We opened the door and a tall, intimidating looking guy, and a small, energetic boy greeted us. 

"Tsukki, who's that?" "My boyfriend, you shouldn't care tho." "Salty." He mumbled. "You want your usual?" Daichi interrupted. Kei nodded. "Do you want the same as last time?" "Sure, Daichi." He still pissed me off. 

Kei and I sat down on a table in the corner again. "You really like strawberries, huh?" He nodded. "They Kinda remind me of Yamaguchi." I smiled. "Childhood friends?" "Yes, he was... well, bullied and I helped him out. He also was my crush, I thought you should know that. Before anyone else tells you and you think I lied or something like that." "Bokuto and I smashed, a lot tbh. Now he's my best bro, and dating Akaashi so don't worry. we were Teenagers, you know." He smiled. "Yes, I understand." 

Suga placed our orders on our table. "When are your work hours?" "Monday to Friday 5:30 pm and Sunday normally noon to 8 pm," Kei answered. "You work pretty long even with college, isn't that super stressful?" We started eating. He shrugged. "It's not that bad, Takeda-san and Ukai-san make sure to give me enough time to study. And they are okay if I ever can't come because of having exams or something. How's your job?" "It's basically my dream job. And I earn a good amount of money so I'm quite happy." 

We finished our food and left holding hands again. 

"Can I kiss you?" I asked seemingly out of nowhere. He looked me straight in the eyes. The gold in his eyes shining more than ever before. "Okay," he whispered. I reached to cup his cheek, his skin was soft, so soft I never wanted to let go again. I stretched up enough to put my lips onto his. Soft. but also slightly bitten, and he seemed a bit helpless. He put his hands into my hair, brushing through it. I tried to keep him as close as I could, pushing him towards me. I let go, but kept my head near his, near enough to still feel his breath. 

He hid his head on my neck. "Did I embarrass myself?" He whispered. "Nope, I think it was great." 'I hope it wasn't too early' I thought, keeping it to myself. It was definitely not the first time I kissed someone that early into dating, but I still didn't know. It had to be because he seemed so helpless, or maybe because I'm helplessly in love with him.

Smiling I leaned against my car. "See you soon, Kei. I'll bring the dress with me next time." "It's fine, it's our dress, you can just keep it. It's not like I would plan on matching with anyone else anyways."


	6. Tsukki's job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo visites Tsukkis job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should put drama in there, maybe just a bit in the next chapter

On Monday, I went to the coffee right after work. It wasn't even 6 pm yet, so I had to wait, and I was sure that Kei wouldn't be there on time anyway. 

When I entered, a black-haired man saw me immediately and smiled at me. "Nice to see you. Kei isn't here yet, you're his boyfriend, right?" I nodded. I had never met this boy, but apparently, he knew me. "I'm Ennoshita." He pointed at a couch next to the counter. "What can I bring you while you wait for him?" "A coffee, black." He nodded, leaving towards the kitchen. 

He brought me the coffee and went back again. I watched them, their dynamic was great, they all worked as if they knew each other for years. In that coffee were 3 people right now, those being Daichi, Suga, and Ennoshita. 

The bell jingled again and Kei came in. When he saw me, he rolled his eyes with a smile. "Are you going to come here every day?" He asked as soon as he stood next to me. "I don't have to f you don't want me to." He just shook his head. "It's fine, I maybe, just maybe like seeing you." "Softie." I groaned. "Says you." "Shut up." I grinned. 

"Tsukishima, you're here," Suga said, ruffling his hair. "Stop treating me like a child." "I don't, don't worry." Kei smiled at me again and then left with Sugawara towards the kitchen. I got out my computer and started working again. I had six emails just in the last 35 Minutes. 

I drank 3 coffee's at the time I sat in the coffee. The nice atmosphere in the coffee let me forget the time. 

Kei came towards me, hugging me from behind. "You're still working?" I hummed. He sat down next to me. "I still have to work ten minutes but there are no costumers here, so can I sit here?" "Sure." He sat down, putting his hand around my waist. "Ain't you exhausted? Running around all day sounds so tiring." "No it's fine, I signed up for it." I tapped into the computer with one hand, hugging his neck with the other.

I turned off the computer, getting up to stretch. "You can leave, Tsukishima," Sugawara said. "Bye," he said, not giving him another look. "Do you come with me?" "Sure." 

I got my stuff and left with him. "Do you come again tomorrow?" I nod. "I don't work on Wednesdays." He held my hand tight. "Then see you tomorrow, right?" I nodded, kissing his cheek.

I came in the next day, Thursday and Friday. We decided to have another date on Saturday at my house. I still asked to pick him up, I was the one with the car.


	7. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have another date but this time at Kuroo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally uncertain if this is the last chapter or not. I think the rest would just be fillers and so on. I'm so bad at writing non-one-shots, I never know when or how to end smh

When I rang at Kei's doorbell, he, much to my surprise, already got ready, only missing his brown coat. "Oh, hey, sweetheart," Kei said, the sweetheart probably not on purpose, but it was still cute. 

He went over to me, giving me a light kiss. "Is... is it okay to greet you like this?" "Of course." I snickered. "Stop laughing at me, you're my first boyfriend with whom it really feels like a relationship." "Sorry sorry, you're just too adorable, I can't." He blushed slightly, shoving his glasses up as always, in an attempt to hide it. 

I gave him a little peck onto his hand. "You don't have to hide it, you know?" "I... it's embarrassing. I'm a grown adult, and I still blush like a child. "I don't see the problem," I mumbled, taking his hand as I went downstairs. 

"Thanks for coming here to pick me up." "Everything for you, babe." 

we stopped at my house, going through the big garden to the door, opening it. we stepped in, sitting down on my couch. I looked at him. He wore a gray shirt, a black cardigan, and blue jeans. "You can literally wear anything and still look stunning." "Says you. I'm genuinely surprised that you'd choose me out of all the people you could have" I gave him a surprised look. "All the people?" "Have you seen your friends? Bokuto, he is really hot, you could have stayed with him. Or... Akaashi told me you used to be close to the great king. He is pretty. Or this small cat guy from your work... Kenma, wasn't it? He is beautiful, you two seem really close, and everything you told me about him, he seems like a perfect match. You have the same interest, the same work, he actually has time for you. I could list more things why he would be better for you than me." 

I was genuinely surprised by his rant. He always seemed so self-assured towards me, I never even thought of him thinking like this. That he thought any of my friends would be any better than him was so weird to me. For me, he looked way more attractive than any other person, and aside from that, the others were never an option. 

I kissed him softly, shaking my head. "You're quite literally the best thing that could have happened to me. You're so hot... no beautiful, comparing you to any other person would be wacky. You're like a ten. All my friends are the highest a six. And that you don't have time isn't true, I literally see you every day. And you're working for college. I admire you, I really do. And I love sitting in this little coffee, just being close, that's alright with me. And when we move in together someday, we will see each other even more often. And I will wait for that day to come, just so that I can see you even more. I'm so incredibly in love with you, not even Ryan Reynolds would be a competition, so don't ever think anyone is better than you, because no one ever is, I promise." 

Kei watched me all of my talk, smiling softly. That smile changed to a more cocky smile barely three seconds later. "Wow, you're really cheesy." I Pinched his cheek. "That's my boyfriend." He grinned even brighter. "But thanks, Tetsu... I love you." I kissed him yet again. "I love you even more, believe me." "We'll see." "Kei!" I said warningly. 

"Are you really crushing on Ryan Reynolds?" He said, probably to distract from the subject. "That's all you took from my speech? But yes, who doesn't. He's hot, seems like a decent person and he is funny." "I'm more of a Zac Efron fan." "God, I love you but we have to talk about your questionable celebrity crushed. Couldn't you choose someone cool, like Mathew Gray Gubler or Jake Borelli or something? You watched both, right? That would be understandable." "I wouldn't talk about questionable crushes, your first male crush was Gibbs from NCIS." "Not true, it was Perry the platypus or dr. Doof, I can't remember which one. And your NCIS crush was Jimmy, so your one to talk." "At least my first boy crush was Draco Malfoy, like a normal person." "Oh, so that's where you got your personality from, okay." "Oh shut it," he said, a big grin on his face. "Make me." He leaned forward, just to kiss him, slightly harder than before. 

"Let's watch Arlo and Spot." "I don't like DInosaur movies." "It has a great story." "I cried watching it, I know." "Then Let's watch it" "Okay fine."

I turned on Netflix and chose the Movie. Then I sat down next to Kei, putting my arm around his shoulder as he put his head on my side. I looked at him, brushing the hair out of his face. I felt my face heat up slightly. He was the most beautiful human to ever exist, and I wanted to make sure to tell him every day.

"Damn, I really fell bad for you, huh?"


End file.
